Saturnine Night (book)
|price = $26.99 PDF: $17.00 }} Saturnine Night is a sourcebook for Promethean: The Created. The book's main themes include bringing strong science fiction elements into storylines through new types of Prometheans and a new Lineage, as well as tips on creating new Lineages and creating short and long-term Promethean chronicles. It ends with the final chapter in the Water of Life chronicle. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :"Good Book says the world's caught in a long dark night, waiting for a brand new dawn to come and sweep all that darkness away. :Don't know if that'll ever happen, but I do know this: there's folks set on making things darker. :They're looking for ways to break the laws the Good Lord set for all of nature's ways. :I've seen it happen, and the night's getting longer and darker. :Sometimes I think I mightn't ever see the sun come up." :''--John Ash, Tammuz'' :This book includes: :* The World of Darkness with a touch of science fiction - how to use next-gen science in a horror chronicle :* Details on the nuclear Prometheans, the clones, and creating new Lineages :* A new story in the "Water of Life" chronicle begun in Promethean: The Created, set in Detroit. Prologue: Fragments From the Revelation of John Fiction. John Ash recounts his meeting with the Skin Girl, possibly to Mr. Verney. (Later parts of this story are revealed in the pre-chapter fiction.) Introduction Chapter One: Demiurges in the Modern Age An examination of how new Lineages may be spawned by Demiurges in the modern age, not just by Prometheans themselves, but by humans, the Redeemed or even other supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves and mages. It also provides more details of the production of human and hybrid Clones, creatures created through a fusion of biotechnology and Promethean alchemy. Chapter Two: Flesh and Metal Introduces the Unfleshed, Promethean-like beings born of the Divine Fire but fashioned from metal and plastic rather than human corpses. Chapter Three: The Destroyer of Worlds Details the Zeka, the rare, mysterious and deadly nuclear sixth Lineage of Promethean. Also provides information on using radiation as a force in the Chronicles of Darkness. Chapter Four: Storytelling The final chapter in the Water of Life, "These Mortal Engines" which takes place in Detroit. Background Information *Most of the fiction in this book is based around John Ash. *This is the last sourcebook for Promethean: The Created. Memorable Quotes Characters ;John Ash : Tammuz seeking the truth about his condition, even at risk of his existence. ;Skin Girl : Zeka Signature character who works with John Ash and against her creator. ;Tsar Bomba : Zeka who is considered the closest thing to a known Progenitor the Lineage has; creator of Skin Girl. ;Windscale : Zeka who does not follow the path of the Centimani. ;Oleg Wormwood : Zeka who hopes to destroy the world through nuclear power. Terminology Carcinoma, Irradiation, Unfleshed, Zeka References Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:2007 releases